Ch. 267 - Time to Change the Rules
Ch. 266 - Walking With Dinosaurs Ch. 268 - Unmatched CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Dangerous Games Travel to Oberhofen Castle Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Oberhofen Castle Garden 2. Green Tunnel Place 4 Tree Tunnel in the Garden 3. Finish the Job Travel to Fruit Tricycle Paradox Find 6 differences in Fruit Tricycle Paradox 4. Marble Fountain Have 3 Oberhofen Garden Statue in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tree Tunnel to Level 2 5. Face Off Return to Face of the Village Find 12 hidden objects in Face of the Village 6. Chess Pieces Travel to Belize Barrier Reef Paradox Find 6 differences in Belize Barrier Reef Paradox 7. Rogue Assassin Return to Inside Out Find 12 hidden objects in Inside Out 8. Corrupted Travel to Oriental Smoking Room Find 12 hidden objects in Oriental Smoking Room 9. Chili Down the Spine Travel to Classic Cars Meet Time Loop Match 12 details in Classic Cars Meet Time Loop 10. Water for the Garden Upgrade 1 Oberhofen Garden Statue to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tree Tunnel to Level 3 11. Castle by the Lake Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 267 scenes Have 1 Oberhofen Castle Garden in the Garden 12. Complete the Boat Equipment Collection Collect the Lake Thun Boat and place it in your Garden. 13. Abundance of Flowers Upgrade 1 Oberhofen Castle Garden to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Oberhofen Garden Statue to Level 3 14. Castle Flora Upgrade 1 Oberhofen Castle Garden to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Oberhofen Castle Garden to Level 5 15. Build the Oberhofen Castle Central Keep Complete the Oberhofen Castle Central Keep Wonder 16. Swiss Lake Castle Upgrade the Oberhofen Castle Central Keep to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Oberhofen Castle Garden Earn 2 stars in Oberhofen Castle Garden! 3 Star Classic Cars Meet Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Classic Cars Meet Time Loop! 3 Star Oriental Smoking Room Earn 3 stars in Oriental Smoking Room! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 267 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 267 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 267 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Dangerous Games Ch.267/S.1 - Oberhofen Castle Garden Verne has come forward and wants a meeting. This is going to be interesting as we are going to sit across a table after a long time. He is in Switzerland. Oberhofen Castle. You've been there before, Alistair? Once. Are you going alone or is someone accompanying you, Richard? Given the long history between you and Verne. I would like you to accompany me, Alistair. Verne is inside the castle. But why is he not letting us in? The doors are locked and I don't see any other entry points. He was the one who sent the invitation, Richard. Let him take all the time he needs to call us into the castle. I don't like this. Something's not right. Tell Quincy and Enrique to home in on my tracker. Go. Now! Quest:Finish the Job Ch.267/S.2 - Fruit Tricycle Paradox We are a bit busy now. A Paradox has formed and it's not one of the easy ones. One day, I'm going to build a system that'll take care of Paradoxes automatically. Genius, Eleanor is already working on it and that's how we got Time Warps. Hmm... but that's more of a *Paradox Replacement* than *Paradox Elimination* method. Alrigh, that's done. Hey *Agent*! So you were here in to tell us something, weren't you? Richard wants us to meet him at the Oberhofen Castle in Switzerland. That's the message. He went there to meet Verne. But why would he need us when Alistair is right by his side? Quest:Face Off Ch.253/S.2 - Face of the Village We need to talk. You, me and Richard. I know the right place to ensure that we aren't disturbed. Verne has the Time Drive Generator. Richard. He will return it to us in exchange for the gearbox artifact that Caleb stole from him. No! We don't negotiate with someone like Verne. I know. Which is why I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Richard. Alright! You traitor! Take these chains off right now! I'm a Senior Agent of the Time Society! So was I. Come back here! You do this and there is no turning back, Alistair. I'm well aware of what's coming my way. But for reasons that I can't explain righ now, a deal had to be made... with Jules Verne. Quest:Chess Pieces Ch.267/S.3 - Belize Barrier Reef Paradox Oh! It's so good to be back in the limelight. How long has it been? Two years? You don't seem to have aged a bit though. I stood in the shadows long enough. Moved my chess pieces around. Created chaos and imbalance as per my needs. Stole Time Crystals, artifacts and gold to fuel my plans for a plan that's way above your comprehension. But my greatest triumph? It has to be Alistair. Time Society's best. Time Society's finest. Who do you think he works for? He works for me. And he'll work for me from now. And you were worried about Jack Harrison, Daniel Ford and Caleb! Pawns and pieces who are off the board, my dear! This is my game and I make the rules here. I want you to meet me back at the Oberhofen Castle. Every conqueror must have an audience to behold his triumphs. Quest:Rogue Assassin Ch.253/S.4 - Inside Out Richard has been warped into the illusion Zone. He wouldn't go there on this own. He hates the place. Richard! You have been shot. Who did this to you? Where is Alistair? He did this! Damn, it hurts! You've to get me to Oberhofen Castle, Quincy. We've to stop Alistair. We're going back to the Manor, Richard. You're bleeding! I don't have time for this, kid! Get in the Time Machine. Thee is a rogue agent who needs to be put down! I don't believe this. How can Alistair go rouge? And he shot Richard? Why did he do it? Quest:Corrupted Ch.267/S.4 - Oriental Smoking Room How does if feel? To see the ones you admire, being corrupted? Here's the artifact that Caleb stole from you, Sir. And the Clockwork Bos for the Time Drive Generator is in that crate too. Aha! Today, isn't my birthday. But I haven't recieved so many valuable gifts on a single day before. What are my orders, Sir? *Sir*. Hmm... I like the way it sounds. You heard that. Agent? Now run back to your *family* and tell them to stay out of my way. One more thing, Agent. *Never... ever... try to steal my belongints.* And that's a message for Caleb. Quest:Chill Down the Spine Ch.267/S.5 - Classic Cars Meet Time Loop I've just returned after a meeting with the Senior Council. They have confirmed that this isn't an undercover mission. I've never seen the Senior Council members so upset and to some extent... scared. Regardless of his demotion, Alistair has got access to some of most-protected places, information and assets of the TIme Society. It's only natural for the Senior Council to be worried about Alistair turning to the dark side. And of course, seeing him work for Jules Verne is certainly going to send chills down everyone's spine. Alistair Wells has just gone rogue. He's now the most wanted Time Criminal on our watch list. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 267